


'It's One Of Mine, Isn't It?'

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Seb Is A Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What are you reading?</i> Sebastian asked, leaning on the back seat of Jim’s favourite armchair, surprising his friend.</p><p>‘Nothing,’ Jim quickly closed the book and pressed it to his chest; he was blushing slightly, ‘Why are you sneaking on me like that?’ he asked, trying to change the subject, but without much success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'It's One Of Mine, Isn't It?'

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: books

_What are you reading?_ Sebastian asked, leaning on the back seat of Jim’s favourite armchair, surprising his friend.

‘Nothing,’ Jim quickly closed the book and pressed it to his chest; he was blushing slightly, ‘Why are you sneaking on me like that?’ he asked, trying to change the subject, but without much success.

 _It’s one of mine, isn’t it?_ Seb grinned stupidly. Jim’s cheeks turned red.

‘It’s not that we have anything better to read,’ he mumbled grumpily, knowing that it was an outright lie; the bookcases in their living room were filled with books.

 _Awww, that’s sweet,_ Sebastian cooed, delicately patting James’ head.

‘And, and,’ Jim rambled, not sure what to say, ‘I have nothing else to do because it’s snowing and you won’t let me go outside-’

 _Because you have a cold_ , Seb finished for him.

‘It’s not serious, Seb,’ James rolled his eyes and, contradicting his own words, coughed.

 _Really?_ the blond raised his eyebrows.

Jim pouted. He didn’t like when Sebastian treated him like a child. Of course, it had its benefits - who didn’t like being cared for? - but sometimes Seb was overdoing it. As if he heard those thoughts, Sebastian sighed heavily.

 _Move a bit,_ he nudged Jim with his elbow and squeezed himself into the armchair next to the other man. He took the book from Jim’s hand and glanced at the cover. Seb arched his eyebrow. _You’ve chosen this one? I thought you hated it._

‘Don’t be silly, Sebastian,’ James replied, pulling the neckband of his sweatshirt ( _Wait,_ Seb thought, _It’s MY sweatshirt._ ) higher up to his reddish nose, ‘I like all your writings.’

Sebastian smiled and opened the book on the page Jim was reading before he interrupted him.

_So how about I’ll read to you for a moment and then we’ll eat lunch, hmm? We could have some sandwiches and tea. What would you say, Jimmy?_

‘Sounds good,’ James said, his voice muffled by the soft material of Seb’s sweatshirt. He poked Sebastian with his foot. ‘Now read.’

The blond let out a short laugh.

 _‘Quinn wasn’t sure what he should do now,_ he started reading, _After all they were pursuing a dangerous criminal and his...’_

**Author's Note:**

> In the silly AU of ours, Sebastian is an author of a bestselling series of thrilles entitled 'Sniper'.


End file.
